


All is fair in love and war- DISCONTINUED

by Jaffali (Zombie_Elvis)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Although this isnt really, I only read the first series, Like it is? Idk, More tags to be added, Multi, Percy Jackson AU, Set in the same universe?, So anything past that i have no idea, some cussing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Elvis/pseuds/Jaffali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien Agreste doesn't really have any friends except for Plagg, who isn't really supposed to know him. After weeks of trying to get Adrien to go to camp with him, something is finally about to happen. (Camp half-blood au/demigods au)- DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is fair in love and war- DISCONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

A loud crash rang through the boys room. His shoulders were up by His ears, clearly nervous as he turned towards his friend- who was supposed to stay quite as he wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. Adrien, the boy who was staring at a broken computer screen in horror, almost screamed when his door burst open. 

"Adrien, are you all right?!" Nathalie launched into his room, looking for the young model. When she spotted him in one piece she sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, what happened?" She asked, seeing the screen on the floor.

Adrien looked around, wondering where his friend had gone and sighed. "I was- uh," He said, schooling his expression into a sheepish grin. "Practicing karate?" He supplied.

Nathalie looked at him in bewilderment. "You don't know karate?" She asked, and Adrien flinched. 

"YouTube?" He asked, thinking up the lie on the spot. He reached for the back of his neck, rubbing at it. 

Sighing, Nathalie turned to leave and said, "next time, practice away from your monitor. I'll get someone to come clean this up." She closed the door behind her. The boy sighed in relief before hissing out, "Plagg! What where you thinking?" 

Plagg, a small boy with dark hair, popped up from between adrien's bed and the window, his smile a major contrast against his dark skin. "Having fun! If you aren't going to come with me to camp, I'll bring camp here. You already have the rock wall!" Plagg smirked and added, "as well as all the grilled cheeses I can eat." He plopped down heavily on adrien's bed, putting his hands behind his head and stretched.

Adrien's face screwed up in anger. "I can't go anywhere, you know that! Not unless father let's me, and when has he ever done that? And now your bent on getting us caught, getting you- the only friend I've ever had- kicked out and possibly arrested-" "adrien, shut up really quick," Plagg ordered, getting up quickly as he headed toward the bedroom door. "No Plagg! I have a right to be angry!" "Adrien, this is serious. Shut. Up."

"Adrien get down!" He ordered, jumping at the other boy to shield him as the door splintered- something bursting through it. Something big. Something that smelled disgusting.

"Is that- is that a- a pig?!" Adrien gasped, crawling away from the creature and Plagg, who had now taken stance in front of the boy. The pig (adrien's mind stated in disbelief) was running through his room, knocking things over and trampling them.  
"Its technically a sow, and I'd call her Phaea  if I wanted to be pleasant!" Plagg called, jumping to the side as Phaea charged him. "Adrien, get out of here! Get to the gardens, or the bakery down the road!" Plagg ordered, distracting the sow by throwing books at her.

"Hey! No way am I leaving you!" Adrien said, crawling up the rock wall. "Hey bacon! I know my room is a pig stye but I did not invite you over!" He called from the top, throwing one of his shoes at the sow who did not appreciate the name calling. She rammed into the wall head first, over and over, trying to knock Adrien down. 

"Adrien!" Plagg screamed, his voice filled with panic. Adrien climbed onto the very top of the wall, sliding to the side to try and reach his upper level. When he reached it, he heard another loud crash, and looked down to see plagg, holding his leg on the ground with what looked like a tooth lying next to him. 

Adrien quickly got onto the ledge, and took the stairs down to his friend. "Wheres the pig? What can I do?" He asked, fretting over Plagg but not touching the injured boy. "Help me get to the bakery. Take the tooth with us. Mari and Tikki will explain," Plagg said, grimacing in pain as he stood up. "I could really go for some grilled cheese right now." He said, smiling at Adrien, who scoffed. "Of course you could."

 

\----

 

The boys somehow made it out of the mansion without a problem aside from Plaggs leg. Adrien had his arm around Plaggs back, helping support the other boy while bending forward slightly to better match his height. In his pocket was a pigs tooth, which he tried not to think about because it grossed him out. 

He saw the bakery up ahead when Plagg decided to point it out to him. 

"They've got the best cheese bread in paris!" Plagg exclaimed, smiling wide as they got closer. "I hope they haven't left yet." He added under his breath.

Adrien tried going to the front, but Plagg stopped him, tilting his head towards the back. Adrien opened the back, feeling like he was breaking into someone's home. It was hard getting up the stairs that the door led to, and Plagg wasn't much help, but when they got to the top it was a relief. 

That is until Adrien realized he was about to meet new people. New people around his age. New people that sounded like they were girls. 

Sure Adrien had worked with girls before in his career, but that was all he'd done. He'd never looked at them as potential friends or partners because he knew he'd never be able to do anything. Meeting Plagg during a shoot had been a small miracle. Now he was meeting Plaggs friends. He hoped he didn't embarrass himself.

Plagg cleared his throat, nudging his friend. "Kinda in pain here, kid." Adrien scoffed but knocked on the door anyway.

After a minute, a girl about his height and age answered the door. "Oh good, youre still here!" Plagg said, grinning at the girl. 

She pushed her frizzy red hair out of her face and back into a ponytail as she stared at the two in front of her. "Mari! Plaggs back and he's hurt! Get the ambrosia!" She waved the boys in, moving things off the couch and motioned for Adrien to move Plagg onto it, which he did gratefully. 

The girl turned towards him and smiled gently. "I'm Tikki, nice to meet you. What happened?" She asked, looking down at his feet.

Adrien stood back, fidgeting. "This is usually snout my style, but we've had a rough day. I would tell you about it, but I don't want to boar you," He said, and grinned at her, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Phaea attacked him. His name is Adrien and he puns and jokes when he's nervous." Plagg said, smirking at tikki. "Aren't you going to ask me how I am, babe?" He inquired, reaching for her, but she jerked back.

 "I am not talking to you right now. We have been waiting for weeks for a word on how the mission is going and then you show up hurt with no information and that stupid sexy smirk on your face-" "ah so you do think I'm sexy!" "Youre such an ass, plagg!" Tikki said, stomping towards the kitchen. 

"Man, you would've appreciated that pun." Plagg smiled up at Adrien, who looked lost. Plagg had a girlfriend?

 A thump could be heard from upstairs, and from the top of the stairs you could hear rustling. The door opened, and a petite girl with pigtails came running down with a baggie of what looked like lemon squares.

She stopped dead when she saw Adrien, looked at Plagg, and looked back at Adrien before nodding. Determined, she marched up to the couch and took a square out of the bag. 

"You are late." She stated, handing him the square. If looks could kill, Adrien was sure that Plagg would have died six times from just the last minute alone. This girl was seething silently. He did not want to be on her bad side.

"Get your hooves off the sofa." She ordered, pushing at Plaggs hurt leg. 

"Hey, stop that! He's hurt!" Adrien said, moving to shove the girl off of Plagg when he processed what she said. "Wait- hooves?" 

The hostess- Mari, he assumed- looked up at him like he was dumb. He felt dumb, staring back at eyes so blue that they could give the heavens a run for their money. A shiver ran down his spine, even though being on top of a bakery in the beginnings of summer , the room was sweltering.  

Mari studied him for a moment and sighed. "Hey, I'm Marinette. You seem like you don't know what's going on. Is that true?" She asked Plagg rather than him, making him feel like he was talking to his father and not a kid around his own age. 

He huffed. "I know exactly what has been going on," He lied, "Sorry, I don't mean to swine, but I do like to be treated like an equal when talking to my peers." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Marinette stared at him. Right, she didn't know the story.

Plagg quickly filled her in on what had happened, skipping the details about adrien's karate lessons, and finished at the point where Adrien was knocking on her door.

She stayed quite the entire time, nodding once it was finished. Then she looked back at Adrien. "You didn't mean to swine?" She asked.

He stared at her, challenging. She stared back for a few seconds before breaking into a fit of giggles, surprising him.

He blushed as her giggling turned to snorts, and he found himself grinning. She liked his puns! He sighed in relief.

"Okay now that our mission is mostly complete, we gotta go. We will miss our ride if we don't get going now, and it seems they're on Adrien's tail." Tikki said, walking back into the room with some sandwiches wrapped in plastic wrap. She handed one to Adrien, who was surprised he had even received one, let alone one that had things like mayonnaise on it. Oh how his dietician would react!

"Mission? Where are we going? Who's on my tail? How's Plagg going to get anywhere with his leg like that? Hooves?" He asked again and then turned towards marinette. Her entire demeanor had completely changed. She looked ready to take charge. It was enchanting to see the shift in her eyes, almost like there was a fire behind them.

"You'll learn everything when we get there." Plagg said, standing up as if nothing was wrong.

"Where?" Adrien barley managed to get out as he gaped at his friend, suddenly suspicious he hadn't been hurt at all.

"Camp half-blood." Marinette said, getting up and heading for her room to get her things, leaving Adrien with his friend and a stranger in the living room that belonged to a girl he didn't even really know.

Looks like he was going camping after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I only have my phone right now so this was done in three memos and wasn't really edited. When I get back from vacation on sept 2nd, I will edit it. (Probably?) I hope you like it!
> 
> Godly parents will be revealed soon, as well as what Plagg and Tikki really are ;)


End file.
